


[Podfic] It Was Only a Change of Plan

by Sholio, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a meeting, and reflects on her choices. Missing scene near the end of CA:CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Was Only a Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was Only a Change of Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819433) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:09:50

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/It%20Was%20Only%20a%20Change%20of%20Plan.mp3) (9.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/It%20Was%20Only%20a%20Change%20of%20Plan.m4b) (4.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
